Sister's Grimm: MisAdventures of the Heart
by Yanna3000
Summary: Sabrina must learn to trust others with her heart but will she?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a bit AU but not really.**

**Intro**

It had been two years. Two years since Christmas, two years since un-possessing their 'Granny', two years since Puck moved in, two years since they had found their parents. Sabrina was now fourteen, and Daphne was now 9. Anyone new to Fairyport landing would have though of this town as dull. But Daphne and Sabrina loved it, and all the Everafters in it. For about a year Sabrina had been having some mixed emotions about 'you-know-who' (and if you don't oh-well). Sabrina had had to juggle so many things never really experiencing childhood. Or being able to trust people, but she learned to have some from the people around her, but will Sabrina trust 'you-know-who' with her heart? Find out in: The Sister's Grimm; Mis-Adventures of the Heart.

**Sabrina's POV**

"DAAFFFFF-AANEEE!" I yelled

"WHAT?" Daphne responded from the far bathroom.

"What did you do with my brand new Big and Tall shirt?" I yell-accused.

"I didn't have your stupid shirt you Big Snot!"

"Don't call me Snot, you weasel! I know you took it 'because I can't find it!" I retorted.

"Well maybe it under that pile of crap you call your half of the room!"

"ENOUGH!" Canis shouted from down the hallway.

There is a long silence. Then I hear footsteps from the stairs.

"GRAANNN!"

"Yes leibling?" She said as she opened the door to Daphne and Sabrina's shared room of two years.

"Will you please help me find my new shirt?"

"Of Course sweetheart but first you must eat, eat, eat!" Gran said excitedly

"But Graaannn…." I whine.

"Eat" She says pushing me out of the door. "Today is a big day!"

I stay silent.

"First day of high school for my darling leibling!"

Why does everything she says have to be so ….. Excited. She loved her Gran but she could be very…. Unexpected.

…

Downstairs I scarf down my breakfast Goose-nut flavored waffles with strawberry syrup. And then I spot it.

"MY SHIRT!" I say happily as I throw myself on the Big and Tall bag.

"You are very welcome" says a voice floating from behind her.

Ugh. It's Him.

"Ugh, It's you" I say as I look at him and back at my shirt, he's floating with those stupid wings of his.

"Well good mornin' to you to sunshine." He says in a sarcastic way, though there is a tinge of hurt in his voice.

"PUUUCCCKK!" Daphne yells as she runs down the stair with open arms.

"Be careful, love. You might-"

Then there's a thump and Daphne is sent rolling down the stairs but Puck swoops in and saves her.

"Th-Thanks Puck" Daphne says still frazzled by her spasm-like fall.

Daphne starts to finger her hair. _It looks nice_ I think as I look at her hair. She has the top half of her long Jet-black hair in two pigtails, in a kind of half-up style with the rest of her wavy hair lounging on her small shoulders.

I rush up to my (ugh) I mean OUR room and put the shirt over my small makeshift bra, about half way Puck interrupts.

"Ready to- WOAH" he says shutting the door in shock

Uh-Oh I had flashed him with my underwear. OMIGOSH.

"I'M SOOOOOO SORRY!" He yelled from outside.

"I'm not a peeker I was checking to make sure you were ready to go to school"

"It's alright!" I yell nervously.

Then snatch my half-on shirt over my body, grab my backpack and head out the door.

"Woops" I say forgetfully.

I run into my room and check out my cute graphic Tee with a small monkey on it (Bobby-Jack of course)

"Awesome" I say checking myself out though my not-so flat chest out-balanced my flat butt.

"I'm ready!" I say as I speed out the door run down the stairs (and almost kill myself doing it) and jump into Puck's car.

Technically Puck is only 14 but because he's really like 300 years old or something the DMV allowed him to drive. I soon spot Puck making his way down the cobblestone path. He's wearing baggy jeans, a tee that says I AM AWESOMER THAN YOU and a black hoodie, and any blind mouse would be able to tell Puck had grown. His voice was deeper he even had blond stubble on his chin that matched his blond-brown curly hair. I watch hypnotized as he twirls the keys around his pinky.

"Ready to go?" He asks as he revves up the old engine.

I nod while looking out the window towards the woods. My face is so red and I can't even see it. I always act this way around him. Distant, and mean.

"Then let's go!" He says as he puts the car into gear and drives off.

Man, I hope school doesn't go like how this morning did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Puck POV

"DAAFFFFF-AANEEE!" I hear Sabrina yell.

Gosh, It's morning already. Hearing that DAAF-ANEE is like having an alarm clock. I groggily wipe at my sleep-encrusted eyes. Dang, first day of High School. Soooo not ready. But I don't really care I gotsa car! Technically I'm only 14 but I'm 3,000 years old so yeah….

"GRAANNN!"

Breakfast already? Seems like my morning is being a little sped up. I snatch a pair of jeans from my closet. Darn, it's the baggy pair, whatever I'm only gonna be there for like 5 hours. 'I'M AWESOMER THAN YOU', that statement is the story of my life. I AM awesomer than you! I grab a ratty black hoodie (my favorite) and run out my door.

"Woops" I say to no-one in particular

I run back in grab my backpack (UGH) and check my self out in the mirror

_Pretty GOOD, good lookin'_

"Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful" I say to my reflection. And then I spot something in the corner of my eye. BIG AND TALL merchandise, Sabrina's shirt. I snatch up the bag and run out of the room. _AGAIN. _

**Downstairs**

I swallow my breakfast and proceed to the living room. I place the BIG AND TALL bag on the couch, smoothing out the wrinkles. I stand back and look at the bag as if it was some Van Gogh masterpiece. _So AWESOME .I am SO awe-. _ My narcissistic thoughts are interrupted by Grimm and her non-stop screaming ( "MY SHIRT! ") . I look around frantically searching for a hiding spot. Then finally I look up and will my wings to move me forward. I stay afloat for about 10 seconds before Grimm comes in. No, Grimm-I mean Sabrina- did not simply _come in _this girl rammed into the room head first, her arms spread out as if she were attempting to fly.

I watch above as she _not-so _gently settled her body over the plastic. I heard it crinkle as if it were asking for help, a savior from suffocation that was soon to be induced on the bag.

"Your welcome." I say nodding boastfully before the _welcome._

Grimm slowly turns looks at me then the bag then me again. Then says ( in an awfully rude way):

"Ugh it you"

_Why does she hate me so much?Do I really smell _that _bad? She just acts so distant and mean. I was just trying to be nice._

I grab the pit of my shirt and take a whiff. _Maybe she does hate me…._

"Well, Good Mornin' to you too Sunshine." I retort in a sarcastic manner trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"PUUUUCK!"

_And here comes disaster klutz number two: Marshmallow_. I love Daphne I really do and I would never want anything to harm her she's like a little sister I never had (Tell the Grimms that and I'll kill you, You know the Trickster King can do it.) I turn slowly.

"Be careful, love. You might f-"

.

I watch as Daphne, rolls down the stairs hurtling towards a head injury.I act quickly , swooping in and saving the day . (Woot Woot!) But as she stands up she smiles and starts brushing off her flowered dress, and fixing her long, dark mane of hair.

"Th-Thanks Puck." Daphne musters.

I don't respond, I just stare at Sabrina's kinda-flat butt as she dashes up the stairs to change. Daphne looks at my face with concern then towards the stairs.

"I know you like her."

"What?" I say with a bit too much of a catch in my voice

"Alright, Puckster" She says as she stares at my face with a mischievous smile _God, I love that smile_ _. _I watch as she walks away, swaying her hips in the Grimm-Woman way.

I descend the stairs and walk down the hallway to Sabrina's room. I grab the doorknob.

"Ready to –WOAH" I ask/exclaim, as I get flashed by Girl Undies.

_OHMIGOD I JUST SAW GIRL UNDIES!_

"I'M SOOO SORRY!"

I hear Sabrina breathing hard from beyond the door. I continue my apology.

"I'm not a peeper, I was checking to see if you were ready to go to school!"

_Obviously she isn't._

"It's okay!" She says from her then exits mumbles something then walks back in. I wait outside the room sitting on the floor abusing my cuticles. She then hurries out of her room and runs down the stairs, obviously forgetting something.

_ME!_

I follow suit , walking down the stairs and grip the car key in my pinky finger and waltz out the door , and slowly to my car. I slide into the seat, and rev up the engine.

"Ready to go?" I ask not really caring if she was ready or not.

She nods looking out towards the dense forest like _it _ was more interesting than me.

"Then lets go!"

_Man I hope school doesn't go like how this morning did._


	3. Chapter 3

It was odd, entering the brand new high school. Since the many events that had happened lots of people moved to Fairy port Landing – lots of people,with lots of kids. I don't know why but I wasn't happy, or sad or anything, I didn't feel anything ,I guess I just didn't care about high school. Puck looked around studying the white rubber tile floor, and brown paint on the walls. And then he just stopped , and stared.

"Puck? You okay?"

No answer , I followed his view and then I saw her. This girl was one of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen. She had a strange resemblance to Snow White, the only difference was the hair: the girls hair was cut very short but she didn't look like a dude, matter of fact it made her look even more feminine. She had bright red lips,pale skin, jet black hair and was wearing a miniskirt with a slightly revealing red, v-neck t shirt. I bet we looked like a bunch of perved-up weirdos staring at some girl picking up her books. I hadn't even noticed she'd dropped her books , I ran to help her.

"Oh, You don't have to bother yourself with helping me I'm okay" She said it so sweetly I almost got up and walked away. But I stayed.

"No thats alright" I say giving her the last book.

"Your never that nice to me..." I here Puck mumbles

"Shutup...Shutup...Shutup" I say in a whisper turning to Puck and then back to..._wait what was her name? Oh forget it she'll say it eventually._

"Thanks" she says standing up and dusting off her knees.

"Your Welcome" I say standing up "I'm Sabrina Grimm" I say putting out my hand.

"Did you say Grimm?, My mom is always talking about you and your family, I'm Apple." She says returning the gesture

"Really who is your mother? And you have a pretty name..."

"Cant' you tell? I am the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming."

I was taken aback, _Snow White had a kid? Since when?And her name is Apple so her full name must be Apple White or Apple Charming...thats pretty funny._

"I didnt know she had a daughter..." I say my mind racing.

"Oh well, most don't ...I was...umm..accidental." She said looking down at her shoes.

"Hm? What do you mean accidental?" I said leaning down to look her in thee eye

"Uh I tell you later when there aren't so many people around...,can I come over after school?"

"Um..yea definitely...What class do you have first?" I say I didn't really know this girl but I had a feeling she would be a friend.

"Physics, then Calculus,lunch, then Spanish, gym, and homeroom"

"Oh My God! Really? That's my exact schedule! Come on lets go! Class starts in 5 minutes and its all the way across the school."

"OK!" she linked arms with me and we started walking down the hallway.

"Sabrina!"

"Just go to class Puck!" I yelled back at him from the end of the hallway.

Puck's Pov

_That is probably the hottest person I've ever seen...or one of them..._I think looking towards this girl on the floor and then to Sabrina,then back to the girl...I guess I had been staring for a while because I heard Sabrina say:

"Puck? You Okay?"

_She said that like she actually cared..._

I didn't answer, just stared, she followed my gaze and I could tell she understood why I was staring this girl down so hard. She was so beautiful...like Snow White...but..hot. I watched as Sabrina ran to help her pick up her books...they talked.

"Cant' you tell? I am the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." I overheard.

_Whoa,what? When did Snow get preggers? And what is this girls name?_ I looked towards Sabrina who was now about 7 feet away but I could tell she was thinking the same thing I then the two of them start exchanging classes, and next thing I know Sabrina's at the end of the hall!

"Sabrina!" I say for what reason I could not muster...

"Just go to class Puck!" She says somewhat coldly.

"Whatever..." I say walking down the hallway the oppisite directions of them. It seems me and Sabrina are always walking in different directions...


End file.
